Lucianic Meditation
Lucianic Meditation Lucianic Meditation offers guided meditation for school and University students, business employees and parents, for the purpose of performing well. This is based on the group recitation of an ‘A’ grade assignment, which acts as a token that the meditation student deserves success. There are meditations, which are based on work completed by school and University students and verbal readings of an assignment by business employees (including prospective job seekers, actors and musicians seeking work) and parents. This is to help parents with children’s upbringing. Meditation The student practises Meditation for 20 minutes in silence. He or she repeats the mantra “lucian” softly to him or herself. This clears his or her mind before the training. Then the teacher and all students recite the 'A' grade assignment together. The following items give background to the guided meditation, but are not covered during it. Computer Science The student is good at the simple Prolog programming language from Computer Science. e.g. Use the following program when searching with Prolog: ancestor( X, Y ) :- parent( X, Y ). ancestor( X, Y ) :- parent( X, Z ), ancestor( Z, Y ). This works well unless there is a cycle in the parent/2 relation, in which case it loops. E.g. trivial cycle parent(a,a). The main goal when using Prolog is to narrow down methodologies to objects cycling through objects, for example, a flute player ‘recursively’ blows air into a flute, for example, he or she repeatedly blows until he or she has counted up to a certain number, in the same way that the ancestor program recursively calls itself. This is how the student will approach the next task. Philosophy The student thinks of a departmental ‘perspective’ from Philosophy to find an example ‘methodology’ for. For example, an example of an ‘Economics’ perspective is ‘thinking of inventions’. An example of how to think of a perspectival example is to ‘cross’ two examples, for example crossing ‘light a candle’ and ‘turn on a light’ results in ‘turn on the candle’. The student then applies his or her knowledge of the philosophy perspective he or she has chosen to computer science, by thinking of a diagram and the objects that flow through its parts. For example, gas ‘recursively’ travels along a metal pipe, at the end of which it is combusted (which means it is set alight) by a flame. Education The student is good at earning ‘A’, using a useful method found in Lucianist Education. This is described as follows: a. Once the student has thought of a methodology, he or she should simplify it to a breasoned sentence in the form: Subject Verb Object, where the Subject is the person doing the action, the verb is the action the Subject is performing on the Object, and the Object is the object the Subject is performing the action on. Reasoning will be described next. b. A breasoning is the set of X, Y and Z dimensions of a noun, or the Subject and Object, e.g. a step is 1 x 0.1 x 0.1 where the units are assumed to be in metres (m). For each methodology, think of the X, Y and Z dimensions of the subject and object. Note: breasonings are usually in the singular, and preceded by “the”. c. A rebreasoning is whether a verb means that the Subject touches the Object, e .g. “climb” is a rebreasoning. Note: rebreasonings are usually in the past tense. Also, for each methodology, think of the fact that the verb is one in which the subject touches the object. d. A breathsoning is a human judgment or a synonym for good describing the noun, in other words the Subject or Object, e.g. “Julia climbed the beautiful tree”. e. A rebreathsoning is a human judgment or a synonym for well describing the verb, e.g. “John carefully climbed the tree”. f. A space test is: a. Think of the room that the action occurs in, e.g. “Peter connected the protein models” occurs in the laboratory. b. Think of the part of the room that the action occurs in, e.g. “Sue sorted the apples into washed and unwashed ones” occurs at the bench. c. Think of the direction that the action occurs facing, e.g. “Jan calculated the value of the price/closeness heuristic” occurs facing the can of baked beans. f. A time test is: a. Think of the time to prepare for the action, e.g. “Sandy calculated the time each step necessary to climb the tree would take”. b. Think of the time to do the action, e.g. “Helen counted the number of steps involved in climbing the tree. c. Think of the time to finish the action, e.g. “Guy calculated which meaning a word had”. Further Reading Pedagogy - Detailed arguments in the form of secondary texts from Pedagogy. Pedagogy_Anarchy_Meditation - An example pedagogical argument to achieve your goals.